


I Hate Pears

by celestialkat



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialkat/pseuds/celestialkat
Summary: The Doctor compiles a list of important information for Martha before becoming John Smith.





	I Hate Pears

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this ages ago on Teaspoon. Posting here now. 
> 
> This was rattling around in my head when I woke up the other day, and hasn't left me alone since. It's my first Who fic, and the first thing I have written in a very long time. Unbeta'd and quite short.  
>   
> I own absolutely nothing recognizable, that honor falls to the BBC.

His mind was racing as he prepped the chameleon arch; there were things Martha needed to know before he changed...instructions for their time in hiding. Rassilon, what if human him doesn't detest guns? He swallowed thickly. What if he has the temper of the Oncoming Storm?

**Don't let me hurt anyone.**

The Family had a vortex manipulator, they might be able to track down the TARDIS. Can't let them get their hands on her, but the emergency power setting should be low enough to not have her attract attention. 

**Don't worry about the TARDIS.**

He flew around the console, adjusting knobs and levers. History must not be changed. Can't have him mucking about in fixed points without even realizing it. He'd hate to come back to a paradox. 

**No getting involved in big historical events.**

Would he even know Martha as a human? He was going into John Smith blind, who knows what backstory the TARDIS will create. If this had happened with...well, he wouldn't have had to worry about forgetting _her_. 

**Don't let me forget about you.**

What else? He jerked to a stop with a random memory.

_Rose enters the library, popping a morsel into her mouth as she stretches across the couch, her feet landing gently in his lap. He shifts the book he's reading, holding it one handed as the other drops to idly caress her ankle._

_"Save me any?" he questions, smirking over the book top._

_She grins, tongue in teeth. "Nope! It was too gorgeous to waste."_

_He hums, shifting suddenly to capture her mouth, tongue darting out to taste the bottom lip. Taking in her slightly glazed expression, the Doctor grins brightly. "You know what, Rose Tyler?" He brings her fingers to his lips. "I completely agree. Too gorgeous to waste."_. 

"Pears," he breathes, staring blankly at the contraption hanging from the rafters of the console room. 

**Don't let me eat pears.**


End file.
